Rogue Isle Protector
Overview The Rogue Isle Protector is the local newspaper in the Rogue Isles. It also serves as a source of schemes, or short missions, that you must accomplish to get more contacts and/or heists, or higher-level missions, from a broker. After a heist, your broker will introduce you to another contact in the zone. Each zone's missions apply to the broker in that specific zone. Some of the missions actually contain your character's name in them. For these missions, the word you has been substituted in place of your character's name. __TOC__ Missions There are three basic types of missions in the Rogue Isle Protector: Kidnapping Missions, Boss Missions, and Object Missions. Each is listed separately below. Kidnapping Missions The object of a kidnapping mission is to defeat a mob of enemies holding the target person hostage and to lead that target person back out of the mission. Usually, a villain or a team will clear a path to the target person so that fighting on the way out is minimized. Once the mob holding the target person is defeated, several more enemies will typically spawn between the target person and the mission entrance to intercept the villain to team leading the target person out. Aeon Corps Opens New Lab Aeon pretends to be Cap au Diable's benign benefactor, but you know better. This new lab of his is a front for something sinister. Maybe something you can use for yourself. Arachnos Seeks Spy! A loser named Perry Miller has been squealing to Longbow. The Mooks got him first. Nab him and the reward should be quite large. Arbiter Abducted By You What the? This is bad. Someone's grabbed an Arbiter and made it look like you did it. It's not that you're afraid of the spiders, just that, well, you'd rather they not interfere in your plans right now--by going back in time and wiping out your entire genetic history. You'd better find this loser and fast. Classifieds: Rats for Sale. Contact Richard Ellsworth That's a coded message from your Broker. Some guy named Richard Ellsworth has been selling secrets to the Circle of Thorns, and there's a reward on his head. Dr. Elissa Montoya Receives Grant Dr. Elissa Montrose is a famous scientist specializing in super-sonics as weapons. Arachnos just gave her a huge grant. That means she's probably developed a new super-weapon for the spiders, and you want it. Dr. Theopolis to Speak on Time Travel The doctor may not know it, but messing with time is a big no-no in the Rogue Isles. Lord Recluse has quietly made that very clear. If you were to bring this guy to Arachnos, they'd definitely look favorably on you. Havoc in Dockside! A four-eyed pencil-pusher named Dr. Plotnick recently ran from the Skulls through the streets of Port Oakes. They caught the little run after tearing up Docside and are holding him somehwere. If they were desperate enough to be that public about catching him, he must know something worthwhile. Local Jeweler Taken by Snakes Milton Ives was the last person to have touched the Blood Ruby, a gem said to curse whoever holds it. The Snakes have taken him to find out what he knows. You'd like to do the same. Local Thief Said to Be Witch A little witch named Drusilla stole some kind of rare magical powder from a certain mage in Cap au Diable and then hired the Snakes to protect her. Longbow Spy Spotted In Rogue Isles A guy named RJ Nelson is snitching to Longbow. He's paid the Sky Raiders to protect him, and those losers agreed. That crap's gotta stop. Long Lost Relic Recovered! A secretary named Jesse Montoya just inherited a minor artifact long thought missing. The Hellions moved in quick and kidnapped her last night, but you have a pretty good idea where they likely took her. Musician Missing Larry Croft is a backup guitarist for Johnny Sonata in St. Martial. He went missing two days ago, which explains the weird music you've heard coming from a local Snakes hideout. Rescuing this loser would probably win you some points with Arachnos. Morricone Inventions Set to Debut Nanotech Giovani Morricone is a brilliant inventor who's been researching nanotech for years. Most villains won't touch him because he's got protection from Aeon, but if he's close to unveiling working nanotech, it might be worth grabbing him and his secrets after all. Nigel Whitley Killed in Car Accident Nigel Whitley is a famous occult novelist. He's not dead though. A friend of yours said he saw him being taken into one of the Hellion's hideouts the night of the crash. Whatever they want him for ought to be juicy. Obituary: Razorbeam, 1968 - 2005 Razorbeam was a high-tech villain who fired narrow 'slices' of light from his eyebeam. It was said they buried him with his eyebeam, but your sources say that's not true. While every other villain group stakes out the cemetary, you can find his daughter, who you think is about to step into her dad's boots. Pirate's Heart for Sale. $10k or Best Offer Emma Jean Turley bought a small trinket at a pawn shop on Mercy Isle. Turns out this trinket has some powerful juju. She's been trying to sell it in the classifieds, but it looks like the Trolls got to her first. Prominent Attorney Missing Several organizations made the mistake of trusting an attorney named Norman Washburn with their information. He's kept his bargain with the law, but seems to be selling secrets to his clients' rivals. This must not go unpunished. A coded ad in the paper reveals that the Circle of Thorns have him, and where they're located. You Are Dead! That's news to you. The reporter here is Nellie Fine. Wonder what her angle is in making people think you're dead? Boss Missions In a boss mission, the object is to defeat a mob containing a named boss and his or her surrounding guards. Archon Morricone Strikes Again Archon Morricone of the Council just hit a bank nearby. It's not hard to figure out where they are holed up. A quick trip and a little violence and you could nab the cash for yourself. Archon Rossi Versus You Archon Rossi of the Council has called you out right in front of everyone. You'd best not let something like that slip. Circle of Thorns Terrorizes Neighborhood They think Dilanis is terrifying? Wait'll they get a load of you. Clemalion Calls You Out Can you believe this jerk? He went to the press and called you out. Well if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get. Eulogy Versus You Eulogy of the Skulls has called you out right in front of everyone. You'd best not let something like that slip. Fayng Spotted in Recent Heist! Looks like a guy you did time with is now a leader in the Snakes. You didn't like Fayng in the can, and you don't like him now. Fire Fist Rules Downtown! Like spit he does. This crap ends now. Goldbrickers Sought in Breakin Some days it's good just to pick some random foe and beat the snot out of him. Keeps the rest of the villains in this town afraid of you. Tonight is the Goldbricker's turn. Golden Fist Strikes Again! The paper is full of stories about Golden Fist of the Tsoo. Maybe it's time someone brought him down a peg. Guido Versus You Guido of the Mooks has called you out in front of everyone. You'd best not let something like that slip. Lost Involved in Gang War The Lost made a powerful enemy lately. Bashing a few of their heads in might win you some point with their enemies. Louie Big Eyes Terrorizes Neighborhood! Louie Big Eyes of the Mooks has been getting a lot of press lately. You figure beating him like a dog in front of his own men ought to show everyone who runs this town. Luigi Spotted in Recent Heist! Looks like a guy you did time with is now a leader in the Mooks. You didn't like Luigi in the can, and you don't like him now. Mooks Involved in Gang War The Mooks made a powerful enemy lately. Bashing a few of their heads in might win you some points with their enemies. Officer Waynewright Strikes Again The paper is full of stories about Officer Waynewright of the Sky Raiders. Maybe it's time someone brought him down a peg. Rattles Rules Downtown! Like spit he does. This crap ends now. Skelter Strikes Again! The paper is full of stories about Skelter of the Skulls. Maybe it's time someone brought him down a peg. Skulls Involved in Gang War The Skulls made a powerful enemy lately. Bashing a few of theirs heads in might win you some points with their enemies. You Are In Hiding The local rag thinks you've disappeared just because you haven't made any big noises lately. You should pick on someone. Say Archon Assunta of the Council, and remind folks you're still around. You Are In Hiding The local rag thinks you've disappeared just because you haven't made any big noises lately. You should pick on someone. Say Klang of the Freakshow, and remind folks you're still around. You Are Selling Secrets to Longbow! What the-- no way. Someone's setting you up with Arachnos. Someone who's gonna pay. Hard. Maybe if you put one of the Mooks in the morgue they'll learn not to spread lies about you. You Steal Ancient Gemstones What? Someone has framed you. Not that you wouldn't have pulled the job, but this also means whoever set you up has a big bag of fat loot. Shouldn't take you long to track the imposter down though. Object Retrieval Missions The object of an object retrieval mission is to locate the specified object in the mission and defeat any guards surrounding it. Aeon Corps hit by hackers The Mooks have been hacking Aeon Corps' files from a remote location. You just happen to know where that remote location is. Get their codes and you can show them what "hacking" really means. Clue: the hacker codes NOGELARC. What kind of code is that? And why would it provide such an easy backdoor into Aeon Corps' mainframe? Ah, well. Who cares? You're getting paid and that's all that matters. Aether slain in fight with Hellions The Hellions just whacked a hero from Paragon, a hero called Aether known by his long white hair. A lock of the stuff should be worth a few bucks to his enemies. Good thing those teleporters aren't 100 percent reliable. Clue: Aether's mane Aether looks quite the worse for wear. Especially after you rip out a lockof the flowing white hair he was so proud of. Black Scorpion Offers Reward for Stolen Data Slug There's a story here about Black Scorpion, one of Lord Recluse's lieutenants, looking for a 'stolen' data slug. He's something of a tech junkie, but he's also careless and more than a little stupid. Reading between the lines, you think he might have lost one of his power armor's data slugs. The information recorded on that storage device could be priceless. Clue: Scorpion's RAM It's a gig or two of information on a data storage device, including audio and video of Black Scorpion going about his daily routine. Definitively good blackmail material, and a quick buck Blackbeard's Tooth Purchased by Mysterious Buyer A gold tooth belonging to Blackbeard himself, Edward Teach, was discovered in a long-lost chest. Such a relic is near-priceless, both financially and as an ingredient in certain magical rituals. Word on the street is that the Circle of Thorns bought it. Taking it from those losers shouldn't be too hard. Break In at Otto's Occult Shop! The Circle of Thorns boosted a load of magic goodies from an occult shop downtown. It's unclear what they took but you could probably appropriate their haul before the owner of the shop manages to cast some nasty spell to find them and takes it back. Clue: The Magical Bits Hmm. Weird bits of animals, old pages you can't read, and is that a tongue? Great. At least your fence will know what to do with it. Break In at Crey Corp! The Skulls hit a Crey facility last night. Something about a high-tech neural scrambler. Might be a good idea to boost it before Crey gets it back. Crown of Enos Taken From Aeon Museum of Antiquities! One story tells of an ancient relic called the Crown of Enos, an artifact of the weird cult that discovered these isles. It was on display in Cap au Diable, but it was stolen last week. From the description of the attack, you're betting it was the Snakes. Those guys are pushovers from someone like you. Clue: The Crown of Enos The old crown hums with arcane energy. You put it on your head and...nothing. Ah, well. It's the black market for this trinket. For Sale: Rare Mandrake Roots A lot of sorcerers use a rare plant called the mandrake root. The Circle of Thorns have some and you just happen to know a buyer. Clue: The Mandrake Root It's said this man-shaped root screams when torn from the earth. Fortunately, this one's already been yanked for you. Johnny Sonata Demo Reel Mission The famous Johnny Sonata sings at the Golden Giza in St. Martial. Whether you like his music or not, someone got a studio cut of his new CD and it's worth a fortune to music pirates. A friend of yours mentioned the Skulls might be the ones responsible. Time to pay them a visit and see if they sing. L'Ollonais Blade Stolen From Private Collection The Sky Raiders have L'Ollonais' saber, the blade of a particularly nasty pirate who prowled these waters in the 1700's. It's worth a lot of cash if you think you're tough enough to take it from them. Clue: L'Olonnais' sabre L'Olonnais was one of the cruelest pirates ever to sail these waters. He once cut the heart out of one prisoner and forced another to eat it. Perhaps with this very blade. Library Robbed, Rare Books Missing The Circle of Thorns just came into possession of some magic books that you could sell for a few grand. Local Paleontologist Finds Mythical Roc! Professor Jack Mills is a paleontologist who specializes in hunting supposedly mythical creatures. This article talks about him finding the carcass of a roc. Oddly enough, word on the street is that the Trolls just came into possession of a roc's talon. They must be financing Mill's trip for some reason. Whatever. Such a relic must be worth a fortune on the magical black market. Clue: The Roc's Talon Wow. That is one big claw. You'd hate to imagine the bird this sucker came from. Lost: Cell Phone. Please Contact 555-8543 And Ask For Charles Charles Lavigne is a go-between for Arachnos and the local gangs. He lost his cell phone recently when negotiating with the Sky Raiders. If you can find it, you can probably dig up some numbers and other contact info that would be very profitable. Clue: Lavigne's Cell Phone Nice! Levigne has Captain Mako on speed dial! You give the mutant a ring and hear a raspy voice say, 'Whattya want, Charlie? Hello? Charlie? This ain't Charlie! Whoever dis is is in big trouble! I'll kill ya! I'll worse than kill ya! I'll rend you limb from limb you squid-loving piece of--' You wisely hang up before Mako somehow finds out who you are. Lost: Small 3 Oz Box Marked 'Webb' What weighs three ounces and comes in a box? You have no idea, but the Council stole it so it must be worth something. Clue: the mysterious box In the box is a human finger. Maybe they wanted it for the DNA. Hmmm. Wonder who "Webb" is? Lost seen capturing Coralax The Lost have been doing some research. something about coral from those freaks you find on the beaches. Some friends of yours would pay handsomely to find out what they've discovered. Of course, the Lost aren't likely to share without a little...persuasion. Clue: The coral research Little pieces of coral on slides or in petri dishes. How exciting. You spit on one just to screw up the egghead who analyzes it. Mooks create new alloy The Mooks are working on a new metal that weights half as much as steel but is twice as strong. Steal some steel and see who's interested in buying it. Clue: the steel sample Hey, it is pretty light. Though, too. You can definitively see some uses for this. New Research Shows MMOs Are Good for You A message has been inserted into your newspaper. It reads: When Captain Mako tore apart Scrapyard a few years back, he suffered more than a few hits from the hero's hammer. One of his teeth got knocked out and a local wharf rat grabbed it and sold it to the Mooks. Mako wants his tooth back, and thinks you're the guy to fetch it. I highly recommend you complete this little errand for us. Mako isn't exactly a patient fellow. Clue: Mako's Tooth That is one big freaking tooth. You'd hate to feel a mouthful of these. Obituary: Thomas Pyle, 1920 - 2005 According to your sources, Pyle was a reporter during World War II. He mostly worked the Italian front. For some reason, the moment his name surfaced in the paper a bunch of creeps from the Mooks raided his house. They took something and told the surviving family to keep quiet or they'd be back. But you found out about it, and you want to know what they were after. Clue: Pyle's keepsakes The box is full of keepsakes from a reporter who served in WWII. He died recently and these notes were discovered by his grandson. In it is an interview with none other than Lord Recluse himself, and a note on the side that says 'Stefan Richter.' Could that be Recluse's real name? Sea Creatures Attack Ships Off Rogue Isles The Circle of Thorns have been using a rare artifact called the Sea Lute. It gives the user control over certain sea creatures if you know how to play it. You don't care so much about that, but would sure like to sell it to those who do. Clue: the Sea Lute The Sea Lute is an actual instrument, though it looks as if it were carved from coral. You play it, but hear only low, mournful sounds--like that of dying whales. The music gives you a creepy feeling. Like you just stepped in dead fish. Shipment of Uncut Gems Hijacked by Mooks Diamonds. The Mooks just stole some. These impure stones aren't particularly valuable in the traditional sense, but they're near priceless for things like lasers and other death rays. And you know how your friends here in the isles like to build their death rays. Bogart the gems and you'll make a fortune the next time you hear of a mad scientist with a doomsday device in need of crystals. Clue: the diamonds Hello, beauties. These diamonds are huge. Flawed, but huge. You gotta think they'd look better as bling than powering some oversized doomsday device though. The Phylectery of Alecto Discovered! Alecto was one of the mythical furies of Ancient Greece, sent to earth to torment evil-doers. Some archaeologist just found a jar full of juice with pictures of Alecto on it and swears it's some sort of magic 'hero-making' potion. Of course, making an announcement like that is trouble, and the Circle of Thorns already nabbed it. Nab it back and it'd likely be worth a fortune. Trolls Steal Claw of Doom! The Trolls broke into a sorcerer's house and took the Claw of Doom, an ancient relic said to be used in certain rituals of death magic. You could recover it and see if you can use it for yourself, or fence it for a quick bundle. Clue: the Claw of Doom This nasty claw was locked up tight. Looks like it came from a demon or something. You shake it a few times but none of the locals drop dead. How disappointing. Weird Sounds Heard in City Ah. You heard something about this. The Snakes were working on a 'Doomsday Device.' Something about lethal sonic waves. Those creeps are testing it out here in the Rogue Isles instead of Paragon. It would be a good idea to take it from them--both to keep it from killing you and to keep it or sell it for yourself. Witnesses claim Mooks used new secret weapon in recent attack The Mooks developed some new weapon tech. The've already done some marketing for you, now it's up to you to handle "procurement". Clue: the weird weapon Ah, a Rikti weapon. Not truly experimental tech, but it should fetch a few bucks at least. Category:CoV Contacts